Breaking Dawn
by betterendings
Summary: cabin fever...heat...leaders. Full summary inside. MaxAlec
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Dark Angle, I'm writing this because I was at my friends' house and her brother owns both seasons on DVD, and he kept on complaining how much it sucked that we never got to see what happened after Freak Nation. And that got me thinking. I love to write might as well write something about that, I know it's been done before but here is goes.

Summary:With war on the brinkthe transgenics have many questions they have to ask themselves.Who will they chose to lead them in their battle of a free life? How will they cope in such close quarters, what will the poor elected leader do when the X's go into heat? Will their end be brought by the army outside or will it be a result of petty bickering between them…..

Pairing: Max/Alec

Rateing: 15-R for language, violence and some smut

**Breaking Dawn**

**The Raising of the Flag**

_'This is just great! And yes I know I'm being sarcastic but honestly she burns down the place that yes I know itwas a torture, vindictive, evil military base but at least with Manticore we didn't have this. I mean sure there was a possibility that you could get killed on a mission but it was a very small one. _

_God my shoulder hurts, oh yeah another thing I can thank Maxie for, besides living in a radioactive dump, I was shot at and nearly had the crap beat out of me by a very nasty woman…a familiar whatever the hell they are. _

_God I've never had so many enemies in my life! Hey what is Max doing... are they holding hands? _

_Great not only did she make me look like a complete and total ass wipe, because I was the guy that stole Eyes onlys' girlfriend, she making me look like a shmuck by holding his hand in front of all the transgenics. Thanks Maxie really make me look like a fool that's okay._

_Speaking of fools we have to find a way to get Cindy and Sketchy out of here it the fumes or whatever may not affect us but it will get to them. God I wish Brain was still around I bet he could come up with the statistic of success. I should try and find out if there are any others here like him around. They'd help keep the numbered of injured down._

_We have to get a few guys together for a run on medical supplies, got to make sure about food and water because we have to ration it out. Now that is going to be shity._

_And we'll have to get our hands on ammo. Oh…God why did I get out of bed?_

_Oh…look our flag not bad…I've got to say dog boy out did himself very metaphorical. At least people will get what it means not like that other stuff he does, sure he has fun and it gives him something to do. And that's important._

_Shit another problem that will need to be addressed the pregnant X's and their babies, that means another run for baby stuff and clothes. Great this is just great! God I could kill Max for this.'_

The transgenics were all standing still watching as their flag was being raised what Alec didn't know that as his thoughts were going a mile a minute so were everyone else.

The flag was now up and they had declared themselves a nation and war at the same time. It was time to get everything ready but the first thing to be done was to pick a leader.

Slowly but surely they all made there way to headquarters, it was over crowded transgenics and anomalies alike were packed just enough breathing space between them.

"Well Max you declared war now what?"

The outburst was felt by all but said by Mole.

The dark haired beauty pulled herself away from Logan's side and made her way to the podium where Mole was standing.

"That's simple we fight."

"And what you are going to lead us. I'd rather die than follow a coward of a 09'er."

Shouted one of the X5's.

Alec rolled his eyes at the comment he knew it was coming the ones who had been around during the '09 break out did not harbor feelings the war fuzzy kind.

_'Hell there are times I want to strangle her… with her ideas of the perfect world…and her pity me... life was so hard at Manticore …but on the flip side she is right we do have feelings and should be aloud to make our own choices.'_

Shaking off his thoughts Alec turned his attention back to the bickering match going on between Max and the soldiers around her, they were all going atit yelling, shouting, insults were being thrown about right and left without regard to who was being hurt by the comments.

Alec then and there thought he should take matters into his own hands he hadn't been CO for nothing it was time to put that training into effect.

Taking hold of the gun he had used earlier, he shoot out into the air a warning shot, the silence that followed was deafening, when he was sure he had all eyes on him, he began to speak.

"This is how we are going to do this people all units will fall back in if your unit is not hear we will place you with another one who ever was your acting CO is once again your CO. If your CO is missing his second in command will take over. All unties will answer to however we appoint…."

Alec could here people mumbling and knew what they wanted to have addressed who was going to be the leader of the Freak nation.

"The leader of this freak nation will be appointed by someone who can workout who would have the best success rate. Kind of like Brain or Brian whatever you called him. Until then Mole, myself and Max are in charge is that okay with everyone?"

When no one said anything he took that to mean acceptance.

"Good. The X7's are to grade the perimeter; Dix will make sure all the monitors are working. I need everyone to see how much food, water, clothes, soap, and med supplies we have. We need to start rations people and we need to know what we need to get on the next run. Mole check the ammo. Make sure we have enough. If anyone needs me I'll be at the infirmary getting my shoulder looked at."

Original Cindy looked at the retreating form of Alec and turned to Max and said,

"Damn that boy can take control."

"What did you expect? X5 494 was only Manticor's best soldier, and CO."

Said an X5 male he had dark blond hair and blue eyes, with a strong jaw and full lips, at six foot four and his slightly long hair and stubbly jaw line gave him a ruggedly hansom look.

"He was Manticor's best?"

Max asked dumbfounded she remembered Zack he had always been so serious as CO, but Alec was always on the look for a good joke and the easy way out, she had lost count of all the times she had to save him from the things he had done, how could he have been the best.

"Oh…that's right you call him the screw up you wouldn't know."

He smirked at her stuffing his hands in his pockets, with a smirk and a raised eye-brow said,

"Well if you excuse me but I have a unit to find and lead."

With a mock salute the transgenic walked away.

"Guys did you see Alec."

Asked an excited Sketchy.

"Talk about superhero moment I mean the guy has been my idol since I meet him but that was just so cool, no one even dared say no."

Max just nodded her head absently and walked away looking for Logan. As she was making her way to him. He was working with Dix helping to get the computers up and running, as she was walking towards himshe felt someone grab hold of her arm.

She turned around to came face to face with Cece the leggy blond was glaring at her with pure hatred,

"You better not be going after the ordinary in case you have forgotten your boyfriend went to the infirmary. And I think if you should be holding anyone's hand it should be his."

_'Shit now that come back to bit me.'_

"Chill out Cece it wasn't what it looked like."

"Funny to me it looked like you were holding someone else's hand when your **boyfriend** was wounded and instead of making sure he was okay you were looking dreamily into a damn ordinary's eyes. I never liked you Max, you were a God damn 09'er but Alec asked me to give you a chance and I did and the first thing you did was stab him in the back. If you ask me it's not a very smart thing to do seeing as he's the only thing standing between you and everybody else."

"Whatever you're trying to say Cece spit it out I don't have all day to listen to you whine."

Max was furious at the X5 she pulled her arm out of the other woman's hand.

"What I'm trying to say and I think I'm saying well that the only thing standing between you and the firing squad is Alec and you treat him like shit. Do it enough times and he might stop stepping in and will actually let them do what they want to do…"

Cece finished with a raised eyebrow leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Is that supposed to scare me or are you just channeling your inner bitch."

"Lay off the sarcasm and go check on Alec…I'm telling you this as a friend Max. A lot of the transgenics don't like you, and wouldn't think twice about turning you into food for the anomalies. You don't have a unit you and Sly are the only 09'er here. Go to Alec get him to get you into his. Max he's the CO they won't talk back to him."

"It's funny that your watching back after you called me a two-timing hoe."

"I never said anything like that if I had you'd know…I'm telling you to watch your back Max, people saw you holding hands with Logan…they don't like him he's an ordinary you're an 09'er you don't need people hating you because you have feelings for someonewho isn't Alec. Don't make your problems bigger than they already are...I have a unit to lead."

Cece turned her back on Max and stormed off in another direction.

O.C had been watching the interaction between the two when she saw the leggy blond stalk off she quickly made her way to her best friend.

"Hey boo what's up? Shorty seemed really pissed."

"Yeah well it seems Manticore's perfect soldiers are bitches."

O.C. just raised her eyebrow at Max.

"Don't look at me like that O.C. I don't know what stick is up her ass."

"Listen Max you're my friend, my boo, you know I love you. But I also know when you're lyin' so fess up what's got Cece, remember I know her too, and we're tight so what's up?"

"It seems she saw me holding hands with Logan and all of Terminal City may believe that I'm seeing Alec."

"Damn Max you would you go and do that? What about the virus?"

"He was wearing latex gloves."

"Now the other thing about you and baby boo? Why'd she think that you and he would be hot and heavy?"

Max was saved from answering by Sketchy coming up to them.

"Hay Max can you show which way to the infirmary I'd like to see how Alec is doing."

"Yeah sure follow me."

When they got to the infirmary they found that dozens upon dozens of transgenics were standing outside.

Max elbowed her way in to find that it was just as bad inside, here she was able to see that the focus of all the transgenics was on one of the surgical tables in the middle of the room.

Once again Max used force to get further in, what she did not expect to find was that the object of attention was Alec. Who was sitting down on the table without his shirt, as one of the medic's stitched him up.

"Hay Maxi what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"He's okay ... the wound wouldn't be so messy if he hadn't taken a beating afterwards. Again how did you mange to dislocate and relocate your shoulder after being shot."

Replied the medic stitching him up.

"What can I say I have a way with women."

"Please a way with women…if this is your way I'll stick to my own thank you very much."

"Why such a baby Doc. Sometimes a good rough and tumble is what a person needs to get the blood pumping. Isn't that right Maxie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the first time I spoke to you pokie. You kicking me into your cell door."

Max noticed that Alec had a decided grin on his face; she blushed lightly remembering their first meeting ever well.

"Yeah well I had no intention in helping Manticore with their breeding program."

"Wait a minute you two never did anything?"

The medic asked, he pulled extra hard on the string that he was using casing Alec to flinch.

"Hey ease up their my shoulder has gone through enough abuse without adding you to it. Max I've got a booboo kiss it a make it better."

"Shut up."

Max said without irritation.

"Alec man I asked you a question."

The medic said in an irritated voice.

"I heard you and I'm not answering whatever happened then is between me and Max not all of T.C. and I'd like to know why all of you are here?"

All at once the quite infirmary was engulfed in noise.

"One at a time."

"The unites are reporting to you are requested sir."

One of the younger transgenics answered.

Alec whipped a hand over his face.

"Okay well I can't do anything about it right now, go to Dix and have him put everyone on a database, I want numbers of everyone in T.C. the people who don't have unit are to do the same and then we'll work it all out. Okay kid."

"Yes sir."

"Hay kid you're the CO right."

"Yes sir."

"What's your name?"

"Tai sir."

"Okay Tai I need you to do me a favor see if you can find the rest of unit 5-24 to report to me, and Tai it's Alec got it."

"Got it si…Alec."

And again Max was left shocked to see how much control Alec had over his fellow transgenics. When the transgenics started leaving the infirmary it only left Alec with the medic taking care of his arm, Max, O.C. and Sketchy.

"Hay Doc. Do me a favor and make sure Max is okay we both had our asses hand to us by that Familiar bitch."

The medic finished taping Alec's shoulder.

"Hop on the table Max. And lay down."

"No it's cool I'm fine."

"You sure Maxi I spent ten more years then you did in Manitcore I've got ten years on you training and pain endurance training and the like, and the bitch managed to do a major number on me, as in I was the fiddle and she was the accomplished musician."

"I fine Alec really I am."

"Fine have it your away."

The rest of the bickering between the two was put to an end by a timid,

"Excuse me."

Alec and Max turned to the person behind the interruption and saw a twenty or so years old girl with non descript brown hair, average height, and average features.

"You're from the tactics team aren't you?"

Alec asked the young girl.

"Yes that would me; my name is Statis I came here to tell you who would be the best leader for Terminal city."

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth on numbers

**Breaking Dawn**

**  
Truth with numbers**

"You know I find it interesting that you asked for help 494 most wouldn't in fact that was only a 2 chance that the help of the statistics team would be asked for."

"Here that Maxie I'm in that 2"

Alec said with a shit eating grin.

"It doesn't mean anything Alec it just meant you got lucky"

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself sweet thing. Come on Statis why don't we all go to HQ, and Dix can run the bar codes of everyone in TC and you my dear would have to work out who would be the best to lead us to certain doom."

Max couldn't stop her hand if she wanted to, she hit Alec on the side of his head. Alec just scowled at her and started walking out of the infirmary.

Turning to look at his friends. "Are you guys coming?"

"Right behind you man." Sketchy said.

Alec was now sandwiched between both Sketchy and Statis.

"So Statis what is it exactly that you do?"

Sketchy asked the none descript transgenic female.

"I run statistics of whatever is needed."

"That's cool."

Soon a conversation was going on between the two, Alec was feeling like that he was in the middle of what was turning into a private conversation falling back he stated walking with O.C. and Max.

"I think our Sketchy has a little crush on Statis."

"You think?"

O.C. stopped with a small tilt of her head she took a closer look at her long term co-worker and friend and had to say that she was stunned, she had never seen Sketchy so interested in a woman who wasn't some blond bimbo with fake boobs, not that she had anything against fake boobs.

Alec turned to Max expecting her to give her opinion on the conversation that was being had about Sketchy and his little crush on the plain looking transgenic.

"So what do you think Maxie?"

"I think you will turn TC into a smaller version Manticore that's what I think!"

"What the hell is that supposed mean?"

Alec and Max had stopped walking they were face to face, barely inches apart, both invading each others personal space.

"It means you've turned this place into Manticore with the yes sir, the rations, the units and the rest of that shit."

"Guess what Maxie we are solider like it or not. It's what we know it's what we were and it's what we'll always be no matter how much time passes that is what we will always be. Get that through your head."

Alec said through gritted teeth.

"That comes from the man who can't follow the rules for anything."

Max sneered back.

"Well I would have thought you of all people would be glad I can't follow orders or did you forget how we meet Max?"

Max looked down at that she had never thought about how they had meet or the fact that Alec hadn't down anything except talk and annoy her she had learnt from a lot of the other female transgencis in TC that their partner hadn't been so accommodating.

Alec turned away from Max and stormed in the direction of HQ with out sparing a glance to see if the others were following his, he didn't care.

Alec's POV:

_What a bitch just once can't she say I'm doing something right? What did she think was going to happen we were going to start a war and ignore everything we know and say sure go ahead kill us? Why do I even care what she thinks it's not like she cares about me, or what I think why is it that I care? God knows it isn't because she's nice to me she can't even be  
civil!  
_

Alec decided that the best course of action would be to put all thoughts of Max and her behavior on the back burner and perfect his I'm always alright disposition.

When he got to HQ instead of seeing the disarray that had been the heart of TC he saw that there was organized chaos, he could see the early formation of groups and units, he released a breathe that he had always held when ever he was in HQ, for as care-free and happy go lucky as he seemed he had always hated chaos and disorder.

"Well if it isn't X5-494...of all the gin joints in all the world."

Alec couldn't help the grin that grew across his face he turned around and saw,

"Golly it's X5-499 it's been along time since I've seen you."

"Yeah a jungle war and three joint missions later plus a few years in between, so what's the name?"

"Alec...you?"

"I didn't have a name then someone called me Chad Michael it seems I look like some teen heart throb pre-plus so I go by C.M."

"Makes as much sense as my name does."

"Wait don't tell me you're Alec as in smart Alec?"

"That's be me."

"The 09'er give you that name."

"You guessed it."

"Well she seemed pretty shocked when I told her that you were the best at Manticore."

"That's Maxie for you."

Alec noticed that his friend began to shake, he was at first worried that he was going through a seizure.

"Man are you okay?"

"Did you get screwed with your breeding partner or what?"

It was then that Alec saw that his friend wasn't unwell but was rather laughing.

Alec did not see the humor in the situation as far as he was concurred it was no laughing matter he was the best solider at Manticore and instead of getting a partner who appreciated that fact, he had gotten one who was always ridding him and not in the good way.

"Man its priceless the Manticore poster child and they hand you over to their problem child, just perfect."

Alec rolled his eyes,

"So where is your partner?"

"Damned if I know? All I remember was she was a cute little brunet with short hair and called me God."

"Who called you God?"

Max came up she had seen Alec talking to the transgenic that had told her that Alec wasn't the screw up she thought he was and she saw the smiles and the laughing she had to check in out to make sure Alec wasn't saying stuff about her that could undermine her position as one of the leaders of TC.

C.M. just ignored her and turned his attention to Alec when he saw the Alec was shaking, as did Max.

"Alec are you okay?"

Max asked Alec she knew she could be nicer to him, and that a lot of her anger was undeserved, she hated that she sounded worried more worried then a friend, more like a girlfriend worried.

It was when she heard his deep laughter did she release the breathe she had been holding.

"Dude I know there is something in the air but what's with the laughing?"

"Nothing...nothing...just I hope you know how to say who's your daddy with out sounding like a perv?"

"Huh?"

Both Max and C.M. said together.

"Maxie that beautiful baby girl Normal just delivered now has a daddy."

"Oh...he's..."

"Yep."

Alec said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled on the heals of his feet eagerly awaiting his friends reaction when he connected all the dots.

"I'm...I'm...a dad?"

"Congrats man copulation was successful. Well I've got to go."

With a manly hug to his friend Alec went off to see Dix. With Max hot on his heals.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell him he's a dad what if Gem doesn't want him in her life or her daughters' life? Did you even think of that what if had raped her and she doesn't want anything to with him. A lot of those guys raped their partners."

"First off Max I know the guy he wouldn't rape anyone no matter what...secondly he has a right to know she's his daughter as well."

The people around Alec and Max just shook their heads it was common place to see them argue and take opposite opinions just to spite the other or more like it was common that Max took an opposite open because she believed that Alec was never right.

"I'm guessing they have a purely sexual relationship."

Logan said to Dix.

"Don't look at me I wouldn't know...but if you ask me Alec is the one getting screwed in their relationship."

"And it's a 100 probability it's not the way he would like. I'm Statis and I'm meant to look at the numbers of the bar codes of the transgenic in TC to figure who would have the highest success rate as leader."

"Wouldn't that be Max? I mean she does have the experience dealing with the outside world."

Logan said confused that there would even bee a discussion on who they would choose to lead them.

"As far as dealing with the outside world any C.O. could be qualified the success rate would be the same 45 but we have to factor in the other 55 which has to deal with personality, likeability and loyalty. Who would the transgencis follow blindly into battle? Who could keep their moral up and  
frankly make the tough choice of leaving someone behind? After you do all that then you get the best leader for TC, and afraid were Max has a lot of potential she doesn't have all the necessary characteristics to make the best leader."

Statis said with practiced ease.

"Wow...that just wow."

Sketchy said as the transgenic finished talking he didn't notice the knowing smiles on both Alec's and OC.

"Hey Dix my boy how goes it?"

"Good Alec not great but good, we have close to three hundred transgenics here not counting the anomalies."

"Thanks man...is the security system up?"

"Not quite...but I'll get to it."

"When was the last time you slept Dix."

"It's okay Alec I can do it."

His argument would have been more successful if he hadn't yawned at the end.

Alec raised an eye-brow.

"Go get some sleep I'll see what I can do with this...I mean I was taught how to get into any system I'm sure I could get one up, then you could fine tune what I did."

"No...no I can do it."

"Get some sleep solider and that's an order tomorrow we'll start training and you will be there."

As Dix got up and Alec sat down in his place all that could be heard was the buzzing of on going conversations and odd jobs here and there, all action stopped with the outburst from Statis.

"I got it. I leader that would have the highest successes rate is X5-494."

It was with that, that all eyes were turned to Alec who looked like he was going to hurl at any moment.

To be continued...

A/N I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews I'm sorry it's been a while  
the next installment will also take some time I'm using a communal computer  
which affectively cuts off the amount of screen time I have so please be  
patient and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

Breaking Dawn

Why me?

Max couldn't believe it, Alec was the best, Alec who never took responsibility for what he did Alec was now the best choice to lead them, in the up and coming war.

She turned to look at the transgenic who had been an unpleasant responsibility in her eyes. He could see he wasn't at all pleased with the development.

He turned his nervous eyes to Statis and in a some what unsure voice said,

"Statis are you sure could you run the numbers again I mean there has to be the chance of you being wrong."

Statis raised an eye-brow in his direction.

"Are you suggesting that I could be wrong that is just improbable and illogical. I can tell you right now that the only chance I am wrong is 0.01."

"It's still a chance."

"Not enough to merit doubt."

"Damn it!"

Alec said through gritted teeth. He got up suddenly and whispered a few words to Mole and quickly jogged away from the headquarters and the countless of eyes that were on him.

"Typical he's told to do something and he runs away." Max said.

"He's not running boo. He's scared."

O.C. said defending Alec's behavior.

"It's understandable really X5-494 had always been one to take his position as group leader very seriously. There was also a 45 chance that he would high tail and run when told he would be the leader of all the  
transgenics. But I don't understand why you don't realize it I mean he was picked to be your breading partner for something besides the opposite, there was a 55 chance he would help in your reintroduction you into his unit. He had all the characteristics that would work compatibly with yours."

Max bit her lip as she listen to Statis run the numbers of her and Alec's compatibility most of them going over her head, all she could think of was the interesting her life had taken now.

But a small voice the voice she tried to strangle was telling her she didn't care about the turn her life had taken, what she cared about was the clearly upset transgenic that left, and that if she was honest with herself she didn't hate.

Max was pulled out of her thoughts by Logan's voice.

"I'm sorry Statis but I have to agree with Alec there is no way that he could possible be the one to lead the transgenics. He could never do it he isn't responsible enough. I'm sure you meant Max."

At that moment if looks could kill Logan would be dead a hundred times over. Max noticed everyone within ear shot give Logan the same look.

Max noticed that Mole was trying to contain himself based on the way he was chopping at his cigar. Even the middle tempered Joshua was baring his teeth.

But that was nothing compared to the biting tone of voice that a transgenic Max had never seen before used, she had long wavy light brown hair which had a golden blond cast to it, she had round expressive hazel  
eyes, which looked beautiful in her heart shaped face.

"What would you know of X5-494? You don't know him you're to busy trying to get with **his girlfriend**. He always protected us and looked out for us even if you weren't in his unit. That is who he is. If he ran out of here like a bat out of hell isn't because he's irresponsible it's because **he is responsible**. He knows war. So don't sit there and tell super freak here that she got her numbers wrong. Believe me she got them right. Because none of us **and I mean none of us** would take orders from a coward hoe of an '09er. So  
why don't you do us all a favor a shut up."

The transgenic said leveling Logan with a look.

"I don't know who you are boo but you can't say stuff like that and get away with that?"

Original Cindy said to the beautiful transgenic, who just raised an eyebrow at the statement she was about to say something in return but was cut off by Sketchy.

"So she can't tell Logan he's being a jerk and Max is being a bitch but they both can trash Alec listen Cindy I'm your friend and have been for a long time but come even you have to say that's wack. And any how Statis said that Alec would be the best leader, and they all think he will. No hard feelings Max but the guys here don't trust you. They trust Alec and look at it this way he has more training then you in whatever you guys were trained. And would please stop with the whole anti Alec thing you've got going for you, he screwed up **so what** we all screw up Max you should know how many times have you saved me from my screw ups? And you should all apologies to Statis and then Alec."

To say Max and O.C. were shocked would be an understatement, they had both known Sketchy for a long time and he never yelled or told anyone off in fact it had been a running joke with them that the day Sketchy ever stode up for himself or anyone would be the day hell froze over.

The beautiful transgenic smirked at Max.

"I think I'm going to like you I'm Helen."

Sketchy just shrugged and went over to sit next to Statis.

The rest of the people in the room just looked at each other, Max looked at Helen and quickly turned away from the icy glare she was getting from her, what bother her the most about it was that it reminded her someone else she just couldn't put her finger on who it was.

With a reluctant sigh the beautiful transgenic turned to Statis and said,

"I hope you I didn't mean anything bad when I called you super-freak."

Statis just snorted and answered in a bored tone,

"Honestly X5-499 I got used to you calling me that after you took vocab and you wouldn't be you if you started calling people by their names or talking to them nicely so you picked Helen as your name."

"Yeah I did what of it?"

"Nothing there was a 55 chance you would I just think it's fitting it kind of works with the whole are I beautiful thing you've got going, kinda like Helen of Troy the face that launched a thousand ships."

Helen just shrugged she looked at both Max and Logan and in a even more bored tone said,

"I'm so sorry you have to live with yourselves it must be hard you an egotistical jerk and your a first class bitch that get off on ragging on other people. It must be hard you can't get a break from yourselves."

With a smirk Helen turned her back on the outraged Max and Logan and went off in the same direction as Alec had.

With in a couple of minutes Helen found Alec standing on the roof they had just raised the flag of their Freak Nation she saw he was looking out at the barricade that was around TC.

Quietly she stood next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Both had spoken barely above a whisper.

"I don't think I can do this Len."

Helen looked at Alec's distraught eyes and hugged him and quietly whispered.

"If anyone can do it you can bro."

To be continued...

A/N I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been kind of busy with stuff I hope you like it PLEASE review.


	4. Chapter 4: MemoriesFriendsHope

A/N: Yes I know for all of everyone who has been following this fic that it been a LONG time! But I'm back I've finally got a hold of my muse. As a result I've found a re-enforced pair of handcuffs and cuffed my ever wandering muse. For all of you who have read and reviewed thank-you.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always read...enjoy...and review.

And have a nice day.

Warning: This chapter deals with issues of child abuse please don't falme me. This fic is rated M meaning 'mature' for a reason.

**Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 4:**

**Memories...Friends...Hope...**

Max tried to ignore the stares of the transgencis but she couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was about to leave when Statis garbed a hold of her arm,

"You know 85 percent of the transgenics here trust you with their lives." Her eyes wide with symapty

"Yeah, but they don't trust me to lead them." Maz bit out bitterly, having thought she had proven herself to her fellow transgenics.

"Well, simple put 90 percent believe that would high tail and run when it came down to make hard choices. Max you know and everyone else knows you never lead a unit. You wouldn't make the choice to leave someone behind. You also wouldn't plan a possible deadly mission. You are too afraid to make hard choices. Alec on the other hand has made those choices before. He can and **will** make those same choice now that we need them. What was your plan after we declared war on the ordinary's? You didn't have one, Alec took control. Would you have done the same thing? No, you wouldn't have.In fact I can tell you it would have taken you." The woman looked down at her watch.

"2.5 hours, and during the that time Alec already reformed all the units present, and ordered a comprehensive list to be complied. Believe it or not but we need order, we lived all our lives under milatry rule, and right now we need it. He's willing to give it... you're not. You should go and think about what I said; and Max remember none of us hate you. We just don't want you to lead us into certain death, that's all." Statis finished giving Max a teasing smile her tone held a kindness and warmth that shocked Max surprised with the ease the female transgenic showed affection.

Max normally would have gone to the Seattle Needle to clear her thoughts, but now with Homeland Security, SPD, and the media parked at their front door, she knew they couldn't risk the exposure. So she opted for the roof they had raised the flag that same day. When she got there what she saw had her blood boiling.

There stood Alec in the arms of the same transgenic that had chewed her out, she tried to stifle the small voice that was screaming,

_'He's mine! She has no right to hold him, to touch him, to be with in five feet of him. He's mine. MINE. MINE._ _MINE.'_

Max moved closer hoping to here what they were saying.

"God! Len this is so fucked up. How the hell am I going to lead everyone? A unit fine I can do that I was taught to do that. But this!" His agitations was clear in his jerky movements.

The beautiful transgenic cupped his head between his hands and in a firm voice said, "Alec, look at me. You can do this. You aren't just a unit leader. You are a **leader**. Do you remember what it was like after '09? You held us together, when the rest of us had no idea what to do, you held us together. **You**, not Max, not Mr. Eyes-Only. **You**. You helped build up moral, after they did all their freak tests on us. After what they did to all of us. Trust me dude, I know you, you can do this."

Max tried to suppress the twinge of guilt as she did everytime when she heard how life after her units breakout effected the ones left behind.

"Thanks Len." Alec gave her a crocked smile as he her hugged again. They pulled apart and gave each other the same half smile.

"Well I've got to find my breeding partner, if I know Dean. And I know Dean he's probable already gotten himself into trouble, plus I have orders to follow don't I, sir?" she said giving him a smirk that rivaled his own, as she gave him a mock salute and walked away.

Alec looked out at circus that had surrounded their current home, and felt his stomach clench, he had a dry feeling in his throat and was sure that he just might end up pucking on the roof. He hated feeling this way it was a feeling he remembered well after Max and her unit escaped. He remembered praying that he never felt that way again, it seemed that God or whatever hadn't listened. He knew he shouldn't be shocked, he remembered praying in vain all those years ago.

**Flashback:**

He was strampped down. His necked flesh burned against the metal slab, he felt the various needles that were currently embedded in his skin. Everything around him was dark he couldn't see anything, even his hightened vision failed him. All he could hear was a constant humming of voice he didn't understand it but they kept on asking him the same questions over and over again.

All he could do was answer no. He didn't know how long he had been in the darkness, time had no meaning he was only darkness and constant pain. Every now and then they would come back in and ask him more questions.

In the darkness he heard the others screams he could hear as they asked their questions and punished them. He could smell it on their skin, the smell of blood and torn flesh of the others. And in the darkness he prayed, he prayed that his unit was safe and that he was the only one who smelled of blood, burnt flesh and many other bodily fluids.

He prayed when they came back and his bones broke and his skin tore that his sister was safe. But mostly he prayed that his unit did not suffer at the hands of the sadistic Major J. Butler. Everytime the mjor left him he was in a worse state his body sore and brusied. But most of the time he was greatful for the beatings, the constant abuse of metal to skin and bone was bareable, he prayed that the Major would stick to the beatings everytime the man touched him he would feel the bile rise to the back of his throat. It was times like that he was greatful for the darkness, with the darkness came protection. Protection from the humilation, from the violation. And the stench of his abuser's breath on his neck.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Alec." Max said again for the fifth time, this time her tone had an edge of annoyance.

He turned around and let out a deep breath, "Oh hey Maxie." He said giving her one of his checky smiles, in an attempt to mask the pain his memories brought forth.

"I...um...whowasthegirl?" She asked in a ruch not wanting him to know why she really wanted to know.

"Who?" He frowned but then smirked remembering that he and Helen had been standing together not too long ago.

"Oh...her...any reason as to why you want to know." He asked his tone teasing and his smirk bigger than it had been before.

"N-no. I just. I...oh okay I saw you guys hugging and I know Mandicore wasn't big on emotion so I wanted to know who she was." She said giving up trying to pretend she wasn't interested in knowing.

Alec smiled punched Max in the arm, "I knew you liked me. The girl you saw me with was Len...Helen, my sister."

Max scowled at him, "I thought you said that our units weren't our brothers and sisters."

He just smirked in return, "It's because they're not. Len and I are biological siblings. They used the same spurm donar with the same egg donar and the same woman to carry the embreo to term. So I can say we are defintly brother and sister."

Max decided she should let the first thought that came to her mind after learning the extent Manticore went to form the siblings slide, she looked at the handsom male next to her and she could easily see the tension coild muscles and the twinching of his jaw.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a freindly squeeze, she gave him a warm smile. Or as Alec secretly called them her Max smile, the smile that got him to do pretty much everything she asked him to.

"I think you'll make a good leader Alec, they already trust and like you." She said her tone as uncouraging as she knew.

Alec just shock his head, "It should be you. You know how to deal with this..." he said making sweeping geastures to the chaos outside of the gates. "I'm a secert ops guy. You need covert military missions I'm your guy. This I don't think I can do this."

Max just smiled again, "That's why you'll make a good leader Alec, you're already thinking about the battel ahead of us." Max found that the words came easier to her than she thought they would.

"Only if you promise to beside me every step of the way." Alec teasingly bumped her shoulder to lessen the serious nature of the conversation.

"Only if I'm alound to kick you ass." She retored her own smirk frimly in place.

To which Alec grinned, "Kinky."

"Shut up." She answered giving him a mock punch to his arm, he just chuckled and threw his arm across her shoulders holding her closer to his side.

"We're going to make it." He said it quitely but with conviction his jaw set in determination, Max looked up at him and for the first time in a long time allowed herself to hope.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: A Storytelling Family

A/N: I once again would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading this fic. I would also would like everyone to know that the POV's are all in a semi-conversation mode, just so no one is confused.

**Breaking Dawn **

**A S****torytelling ****F****amily...**

_'This is nice. **Nice that's all you have to say? Please it's wonderful! Tell me,when was tell the last time you ever felt this ****way? That's right you can't. Admit it, I'm right. We would be so much happier if you just said it?What would happen if you ****told him that you like him? The world wouldn't end according to the nice new prophecy baring tatts we've got the world is already ending.** What is wrong with you I don't think of Alec that way. I'm in love with Logan. **Yeah that's going to work...please note my sarcasm; just because I'm the voice inside your head doesn't mean you can ignore me! At least answer one ****question for me. Why do you want Logan? The man you can'ttouch and could break if you ever unleashed your full power and strength****on him. When you have, a hot, sexy, funny, yummy, and totally drool worthy transgenic male, who currently ****happens to have a deliciously muscular arm across your shoulder. Need I mention the amazing hazel green eyes?** Okay now it's time for you to shut up. I'm in love with Logan. **Yeah,**** yeah whatever...but keep this in mind Alec was picked as your breeding partner not Logan.** Okay now you need to seriously shut up?** Or what you'll kick my ass. You do know you'd me kicking your own ass right?**_

Max shock her head to clear her thoughts and did her best to gag the annoying little voice in her head, which seemed to be a mix of both Alec's and Original Cindy less than favorable characteristics.

Alec looked down at her shaking head, and frowned, "Okay what's wrong?" he asked his voice filled concerned he gently squeezed her shoulder, silently letting her know that he was there for her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said looking up at him giving him a tight smile.

Alec just raised an eye-brow his expression clearly showing her he didn't believe a single word coming out of her mouth, "Yeah and pigs fly, Max this in now your new high place. I happen to know what that means. I'm not just a pretty face." He said in his usual smart-Alec way, the comment did nothing to belie his concern for his friend.

Max shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of his embrace. Turning to face the male transgenic she leaned back against the wall, and crossed her arms across her chest in a protective manner.

"It's silly...uh...it's...uh..." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Come on Maxie you've never had a problem with words before, just spit it out." His tone was gentle lessening the stinging of his words.

She took a deep breath and in a small voice, "Why does everyone hate me?"

Alec had to bit his lips to keep from laughing at the absurd a decidedly girly sentence coming out of the usually defensive female's mouth.

Instead he settled for a grin he just couldn't suppress. "Maxie, everybody does not hate you. They just think you're a bitch. But you're **our **bitch and we love you for it." His tone filled with amusement.

The beautiful brunette scowled at the man in front of her, "This is serious! Since we raised the flag all I've got are people ragging on me telling me what a huge bitch and hoe I've been..." Her rant was caught off by Alec.

"Whoa...whoa...stop right there. Who called you a hoe?" His tone caring so much anger that is shocked Max to her very core.

_'Why are you shocked? He's had you back for how many months now?'_

Max shrugged, she didn't understand it but she was acting more like a helpless spineless girl than she ever had in her entire life and for whatever reason she couldn't channel her inner bitch no matter how hard she tried.

"Well she didn't call me a hoe exactly it was implied. She said she was trying to warn me." She said in a soft voice.

Alec took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who is she Max?"He asked he was trying his best to be patient he didn't understand it, but it seem in the time between his being chosen to be leader and the current conversation on the roof Max had lost her usually feisty flare and in its place was a truly insecure girly girl.

"Cece." She mumbled and in a softer voice yet, "and Helen."

Alec let out a sigh, "Cece and Len tend to get a little over protective and they had a hard couple of nights recently…but they don't think you're a hoe, if they did they say it plainly and to your face. It seems it's a DNA treat with all X5 women you all can be embodiment of the term bitch."

Max's eyes flared, "But that's the problem Helen called me a hoe to my face." Her tone uncharacteristically high pitched, Alec winced his sensitive ears affected by the high pitched whine.

"Yeah, well what can I say? Len loves me." He stated giving her a smirk when she glared at him, he cleared his throat.

"Max I won't you to listen to me good. I'm only going to say this once and I'll deny saying it if asked. You are not a bitch. You are not a hoe. You are one of the kindest most caring people I know. I love and respect you for that. Don't ever let anyone make you doubt yourself. You are the most amazing person I have ever meet and I count myself lucky to be called one of the people you care about. You saved me. You gave me life, a purpose I was more than a soldier to you. You made me real, Maxie you named me. None of us would be standing here right now if it weren't for you, and I know deep down everyone is grateful for you and the day you blew Manticore to hell. Are we clear?"

During his entire speech his voice grew more assured and confident and Max knew he meant every word he said, she felt her eyes burn with the begins of tears, she nodded her head to let him know she heard him, without thinking she reached for him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, and today more than ever she was grateful that he hadn't listened to her and stayed away like she had demanded on so many occasions.

Alec wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her as she calmed her ragging emotions; he kissed the top of her head mumbling into her hair a soft, "Everything is going to be okay."

Max slowly pulled herself out of Alec's arms, "I knew you would take any chance you could to feel me up." Max said in an attempt to cover up her previous emotional vulnerability.

Alec snorted, "Please you're the one who's obsessed with my ass."

To which she rolled her eyes and smiled telling him to shut up.

Alec just chuckled and let out a deep breath, "I guess we better go back down. Who's knows what they might do if they're left alone to long."

Reluctantly both Alec and Max made their way back to HQ.

When they entered HQ, Alec saw Helen being held around the waist by a tale man. He also noticed that she was talking calmly to Sketchy and O.C. every now and then throwing Logan a withering glare.

Alec with Max both made their way to the group of people. Alec seeing that Sketchy was standing by himself frowned it had seemed earlier that the only way to remove Sketchy from Statics side would have been to surgically remove them, now the man was standing by himself.

"Where's Statics?" Alec asked coming up to the group.

Sketchy looked up and smiled at his friend, "She had to go over a few maps and numbers." he said his tone dreamy and wistful as he turned his to cast a longing look in the direction of the mentioned transgenic.

Alec along with O.C. hid their smiles that their friend's behavior.

"Yeah she said the fool was distractin' her." O. C. spoke up sending Max a worried look, Max just shook her head and gave her smile letting her friend know she was okay.

O.C. noticing that both her friends were fine, gave a silent thanks to whoever answered her prayers, she then smirked remembering the topic of conversation between herself and other four people.

"So...boo it seems some ones noton the level. How did you meet Hot Boy?" She asked raising her eyebrow to both of her friends.

Alec just gave O.C. one of his crocked smiles where as Max blushed.

"We were each other's breeding partners." Max answered hiding her blushing face in Alec's arm; the male transgenic chuckled at her behavior and put his arm around her pulling her closer into his side, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Naturally Miss. Bright- and- Sunny over here said no way in hell, and kicked me into a door. Between you and mean I think she was just bidding her time until she jumped me." He added for good measure when he heard Logan's snicker.

"So you lied to the Hell Bitch." The man standing behind Helen said, he was a tall man at six foot five, he was built to Manticore solider speciation's with his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His eyes were a steal blue, and it seemed that during his time on the outside he had grown a stubbly beard. Max had to admit that he was hansom.

Alec smirked at the man, "Well it's good to see you too 515. And yes wouldn't you? I know your old but you've got to remember Psy-Ops and punishment." Alec said with an over dramatic shudder.

The man just smirked back, "It's Dean. And I'm no older than you. Plus I had a very willing breeding partner." He said raising an eyebrow and smirking. His smirk soon disappeared when he was elbowed not to genteelly by the woman in his arms.

"Shut up idiot. My brother and your C.O. does not want to hear about us having sex. The same sex that you won't be having if you don't whip that smirk off your face." Helen said a scowl marring her beautiful features.

Her scowl was matched by Alec's who nodded his head, "She's right I don't care if you're having sex Dean, however I don't want to hear about the sex you're having with **my** little sister."

The male in question put up his hands in a surrender gesture, "Okay you two need to chill."

"You two meet through a breeding program." Logan asked his tone filled with disgust.

His tone had the three Manticore raised transgenics taking a defensive stance; the first to answer him was Dean who once again placed an arm around a stiff Helen.

"Yeah what of it?" His tone was filled with disinterest, but the tension in his arm and the calculating look in his eye belied his laid back response.

"What of it? It's disgusting! People have the right to choose who they will or will not have sex with, they also have the right to choose if they want to have children or not." He answered in load voice; he spoke slowly as if he was addressing small children.

His tone, expressions, and mannerisms had the hackles rising of everyone who heard him.

"Yeah who's bright idea was it to blow up the labs?" Alec spat back, he hadn't enjoyed the concept anymore than the rest of his fellow transgenics but what choice did they have.

_I mean really he acts as if we had a choice in the twists and turns of our life. Like I would want to copulate. Yes I know I like sex but there is a difference between the two. Copulate in more of an in and out sort of thing; detached, unemotional, and straight to the point. There's more work in sex, more fun. But that's not the point who does this guy think he is? Does he or does he not get we all were bought and paid for by Manticore. Property of the secretgovernmentoperation, to use as they saw fit?' _

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Logan's outraged rant, "We were trying to put an end to Manticore..."

He was cut by Helen's cutting tone, "You obviously didn't plan very far ahead, did you? You all seem to have forgotten that they still had within their establishment enough males and females within procreating ages to give birth to another generation of super soldiers. Not very clever of your Eyes-Only. But then again you don't think, do you? You just jump on any crusade without thinking how it's going to effect the people involved in the thick of it do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow full of distain.

"I...I...uh..." For the first time Max, O.C. and Alec saw the usually apt internet journalistwas lost for words.

"So..." Sketchy said trying to break the awkward silence that now engulfed the group. He looked at the casual arm Alec had across Max's shoulders and her relaxed features at being tucked into his side.

He smiled a small smile, Sketchy knew he wasn't the smartest guy on the plant, he also knew he wasn't the most observant guy on the plant. If he was he would have know from day one that Alec was a transgenic or at least from the day he had saved him from the steelheads. Either way now looking at the comfortable but intimate stance of his two friends that it wouldn't be long he before they realized they were in love with each other. Even though Original Cindy had told him they were only posing as a couple to get Logan to back off, he couldn't help having some fun at the expense of his friends, smirking Sketchy began to speak.

"So Cindy told me you two were a couple...when did this." He asked making sweeping gestures to the interlocked couple, "happen exactly? It would make a great story. Ya know the human side of transgenics." He stated trying his best to keep his tone causal yet excited, no point in letting the couple in question know that he knew the truth.

Original Cindy looked at her friend and frowned she knew she had told him the truth, it was when she noticed his small smirk and the nervous way that Max and Alec were shifting, that she knew he was messing with them and decided to join the fun.

"Yeah boo, I'm sure Len would like to know how you and her bro hooked up." Cindy said smirk in place and tilted her head to the side reminding them that Logan was standing close enough to her the enter conversation.

Both Helen and Dean grinned both knowing that the romantic relationship between the two was a ruse.

"Yeah bro, how did you and Maxhook up? The rumor on base was that she was with RoboBoy here." Pointing to Logan and giving Alec a sickly sweet smile when she saw him shift uncomfortably.

Alec cleared his voice and looked down at Max, "You want to answer that one Maxie?"

Max looked up at him and bit her lip; once again she felt her checks burning and tried to hide the fact by pressing her face into his side.

Helen's eyes went wide with mock sympathy, "Oh no, it was heat induced sex wasn't it? Followed by weeks of awkward glance and nervous stuttering and avoidance. Only to later discover that you had both secretly harbored feelings of the warm and fuzzy kind."

Dean continued the tale by adding, "But you couldn't say anything because you thought 494 was a male slut, and 494 couldn't say anything because he thought you were in love with Techy the One Trick Wonder. But then one day..."

"No...no...dork. It has to be one night, or one rainy day, or one rainy night." Helen said cutting off her partner.

Dean rolled eyes his eyes but continued with the alterations made by the woman in his arms, "But one day as the sun began to set on the horizon the light rain fall making everyone wet and miserable. Miss Bright-and-Sunny over here decided to take out her foul mood on her whipping boy. Soon you were both locked in a battle of the wits beauty against brawn..."

Once again the male transgenic was interruptedbut this time it wasby Alec, "Who was the beauty? And who was the brawn?" He asked with a smirk.

Helen rolled her eyes and Dean smirked back, "Bro trust me you're the beauty. Sorry 452 but you're the brawn." The honey blond said with an insincere shrug, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Will you let me finish my story?" Dean said with a hint of irritation.

"Original Cindy thinks she should finish the tale military boo." The African beauty said smiling at her more relaxed friends.

Dean made a sweeping gesture, "By my guest your Original-ness."

" 'iright so it went down like this, you smacked him upside the head like you always do. Then he ragged on you next thing ya know it he's draggin' yo transgentically energized ass out of Jam Pony..."

Sketchy continued for her, "You then were locked in a drag down fight to beat all drag down fights. Hurtful words were thrown back and forth,with the same variously as each punch and kick. The pelting rain soaking your clothes..."

"What is going on here?" Mole asked in his usual brisk tone chomping on one of his cigars, as he came up to the group.

Helen gave the transhuman a small smile, "Were trying to figure out how Mr. Perfect and the runaway hooked up. So far we've got heat induced sex which lead to the discovery of feeling however neither could express their burning passion for the other for reasons previously listed. We then have weeks of pinning for each other filled with biting comments and avoidance followed by a blow out fight as the sun was setting while it rained in the alley behind Jam Pony." She said in a rush.

Mole smirked and removed the cigar from his mouth letting out a puff of smoke like the people coming up with the scenario he too knew that the romantic relationship between Max and Alec was nothing but a ruse.

"Well let me think about that. What did the Ordinary say?" He asked rubbing his jaw.

Sketchy relived that the transhuman was going to come up with a continuation of the collaborated tale answered, "I said, they were locked in a drag down fight to beat all drag down fights. Hurtful words were thrown back and forth, with the same varicosity as each punch and kick. The pelting rain soaking their clothes..."

Mole raised an eyebrow, "You might just have a career in writing Ordinary." His tone respectful to which Sketchy nodded his head and smiled in acknowledgment.

"Okay, let me give this a try." He said his smile slightly evil.

Alec let out a good natured groan, "Oh God save me from this torture I too gorgeous to suffer." He said.

"What and it's okay for me to go through this torture?" Max asked her tone filled with mock outrage.

"Hey, I'm the beauty in this relationship, so yeah." He answered giving her one of his smart-Alec grins.

In retaliation Max wacked him on his chest, to which Alec pretend to stagger as a result of the hit.

The group chuckled at the couples antics all sharing a secret smile, it seemed what was obvious for everyone else was not obvious to the two directly involved.

"Knock it off. Now I don't like to tell stories..." Mole said but when the transgenics all snorted he amended, "I don't like to tell fictional stories I'm giving it a shot because I'm crazy about you two **lovebirds**. Right so the Ordinary left us off at the blow out in the rain, uhm...okay. The both of yous were knocking each other form wall to wall. Max said something along the lines, 'Why are you still here your presence infuriates me. I wish to be with my Ordinary boyfriend. But I cannot touch because of your interference.' It is then that out dashing young leader replies, 'That's nonsense your inability to fornicate with you ordinary love has nothing to do with me? Why must you lay that sin at my door? If you wish to blame someone for you misfortunes blame the wicked witch Renfro..."

"Okay time out Godzilla? Where the freakin' hell did you learn nauseating commu? I know my brother is lame but he's not that lame."

Helen said cutting off Mole before he could go on any further with his tale.

"Hey! I'm not lame. I'll have you know I'm the coolest male on the planet. There isn't a guy who doesn't want to be me or be like me." He said pointed an accusatory figure at his sister.

She gave him a board yawn, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say at night to get to sleep bro."

Mole looked sheepishly at the blond, "The only thing to read in this toxic dump is trashy romance novels."

"Okay, that explains it but could you please butch it up a little? I thought I was going to chock on the amount of estrogen coming from that little speech." The female in question asked as she turned and stuck out her tongue at her older brother.

Mole gave the female transgenic a nod and continued in his part in the creation of the Max and Alec saga, "Right where was I okay, 'Don't blame me blame the sadistic bitch Renfro..." Mole looked at Helen when she nodded her approval he continued with his rendition.

"I'm so sick and tired of being the fall guy.' To which our temperamental '09er answered, 'Maybe if you weren't such a screw up I wouldn't blame you. God I can't believe I ever slept with you.' Our fearless leader of course won't take this lying down, 'Oh...are you going to blame me for that one, typical. You were in heat there was nothing either one of us could have done.' It goes on like this for a few more rounds. Blood is being washed away with the rain, the white top that Max had been wearing is now see through, Alec is painfully aware of that fact. And the fact that it was laundry day so she wasn't wearing a bra." This comment got a laugh from all the people listening.

Even Max couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those books did pay off Godzilla, so what happened next?" Helen asked with a large grin.

Mole nodded his head and chomped on his cigar.

"In 85 percent of romance novels the heroine of the piece learns about the hero's arousal because some how or another he gets pressed up against her." Statics said joining the conversation.

"Thanks for the help brainiac." Mole said his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Wait I stared this shouldn't I get to go next?" Helen asked then frowned, "But considering the topic of conversation is going to be my brother dry humping someone I think I'll pass."

"Yeah... like I want to take about 494 getting all hot and bothered while fighting 452." Dean said his tone morose and his expression pinched.

"Well O.C. ain't gonna be tellin' no het love scene." O. C. holding up her hands.

"As much as I find Max attractive and I'm sure I can come up with many scenarios of her and sex, I don't think I want to even mentions Alec's boy bits. Might give me a complex." Sketchy said.

Alec smirked at his friend, "What do you mean might?" He asked with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow.

To which Helen shuddered, "Oookay. That's something I don't even want to think about."

"So were back to me." Mole said in an irrated voice, "why was I interrupted again? Who cares where was I?"

"Max was about to learn about 494's desire, because she was wearing a white shirt in the rain without a bra." Statics said trying to be helpful.

Logan clenched his jaw and balled up his fists. "Why are we doing this? There's a war going to happen any minute now."

The Manticore trained transgenics and well as the transhuman all rolled their eyes.

"Is he always this dull?" Dean asked the other people in the group.

"97 percent of the time. Mr. Cale tends to focus completely on the mission and he calls it. Plus I don't see the need for action Logan. The Ordinary Military would plan their attacks in about three weeks time. Too many of their troops are deployed in foreign countries plus the there's a 90 percent chance that the President will want the situation to be resolved peacefully through many pain staking negotiations; only after the arrival of the deployed troops will the percentage for a peaceful resolution become 55 percent. Plus I happen to find the tale very amusing don't you?" Statics asked tilting her head to side to carefully scrutinize the man in front of her.

Sketchy looked at Statics and in a voice filled with awe, "Wow...wow...that's just amazing that you can do that in your head...wow."

Once again Alec and O. C. shared a looked and a small smile, for a reason none of them could explain Sketchy was completely and irreversibly infatuated with the average looking transgenic.

The transgenic caught the awed look on the would be reporters face and blushed. She wasn't accustomed to having anyone pay her that much attention, let alone look at her as if she was most beautiful woman on the planet, especially when she stood in the presence of women like O.C., Max, and Helen.

It had been no secret that back in Manticore everyone wanted Helen in fact it seemed it was a genetic trait she shared with her brothers the X5's had filled the sexual fantasy of many transgenics and ordinary's alike back on the base.

_'Maybe I should speak with Helen I'm sure she could tell me the best way to proceed with Sketchy, he is cute in a little lost puppy dog sort of way. I only wish I knew what I was meant to do.' _

Shaking her head to clear it of her errant thoughts she gave him a bashful smile and turned her attention back to the transhuman who was currently chomping on his cigar with a thoughtful look.

"Mole would you please continue your story." She propped gently wondering if maybe she was too late to join in on the fun the group was having at the expense of the Ordinary and the two transgenics.

"Well you did ask nicely brainiac, I don't see why not." Mole answered giving her one of his rare friendly smiles.

"Okay so where was I? Oh yes...no bra, paired with a now see through white top. Our lustrous couple was still fighting in the god forsaken rain that won't let up. My man Alec was very aware of the fact that he had a clearly see 452's girly parts."

This comment got a good natured laugh from the group.

Mole nodded his head and smirked at the now grinning Alec, the transhuman was glad that their leader was taking the ribbing for the good humor it was intentioned, he then continued once again.

"So our boy having had an extra ten years of training on our feisty runaway decided it was a time to put an end to the fighting. Use an effective Marian combo, he grabbed her wrist twisted her around and pressed her into the wall to immobilize her, it was in that moment with Alec's front pressed against her back did Max realized the extent of his desire for her. In a panting breathy voice she said his name. Alec lost the tenuous control he had on his desire, spinning her round roughly pinning her to the wall he ravaged her mouth. Once again there was a battle this time of a more sinuous nature. Hurtful words were placed by moans, hands that once set out to abuse and bruise skin now caressed and stroked. Reminding the couple of the passion they had shard on the fateful night. Breaking apart panting for air. Green eyes clashed with brown and the words that had once scared the shit out of brave if somewhat reckless leader forced their way out in a low husky voice he said, 'I love you Maxie.' Brown eyes winded in shock but softened at the pathetic look of venerability on our boyo's face and in a shaky voice answer. 'I think I love you too Alec.' They stayed like that looking deeply into their loves eyes...and well you can guess what happened next."

"All romance tales end with an epic kiss and more than 90 percent end with a sense that describes copulation." Statics answered the rhetorical question, a curt nod of her head.

Dean and Helen rolled their eyes at her.

"Yah now for someone who's meant to be all brains your kinda slow on the up take there Statics." Dean said with his own devilish grin firmly in place.

She frowned at the couple, both Helen and Dean shock their heads and gave her a friendly smile.

Helen turned her attention back to Mole, "I got to say Godzilla nicely done. Kinda believable to. I know my bro and well he happens to be a bit of an asswhip when it comes to the fairer sex."

Alec just snorted, "The only member I see on the fairer sex is OC and she doesn't swing that way."

OC smiled, "Thanks boo, and you ain't so bad for a man."

"Aww what's the problem dude not gettin' any?" Helen teased her brother with mock sympathy.

"Babe you know better than to ask people about their sex lives maybe some things aren't in working order." Dean stated with mock compassion with a fake hissing whisper that everyone heard.

Alec gave the social demanded cry of outrage. But refrained from saying anything else, knowing that he couldn't mention the brunette he had hooked up with a few days ago because of Logan, and he couldn't boast of a hot animalistic sex with his pseudo girlfriend because Max would kick his ass.

What happened next had would completely shocked him and the people listening, "Alec knows he doesn't need to defend his sexual magnetism, that's my job." Max said giving the transgenic in question a sickly sweet smile.

Helen noticed her brother's stunned look and the softness in his hazel green eyes and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

_The idiot loves her. Why am I not surprised? Damn it Biggs you should be here to help with plan CUPID. I have to make her see that he's Mr. Right Dude with all the rightness and that jazz for her. This one's for you dude. And yeah I know, I know. You were right I was wrong. He is gaga for the '09er._

Waving a disinterested hand she said, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Knock it off or I might up chuck my lunch on my new boats. Alec doesn't want to hear about my sex life so trust me I don't want to hear about his. So...anyway what is the dealio with you two?" She asked years of living in Manticore had given the female the uncanny ability of school the most innocent of faces.

"Yeah boo how did you and Hot-Boy hook up?" Cindy asked with the same false innocence of the female transgenic.

"Cause if you two hooked up like the little scenario we just did, it don't have much use in changin' how people see transgenics." Sketchy added knowing that the two women were challenging both of his friends.

Alec nodded absent mindedly at the Sketchy and once again turned to Max who had stayed tuck by his side throughout the entire conversation, but no matter how much it pleased him he kept on reminding himself that she only stayed by his side because of Logan's presence.

_Thank God you caught on dumbasslike she wants anything to do with you. It's all about Logan. Is it just me or does his name alone, make you sick? Damn Dean is a lucky bastard and I don't mean that in a sick I want to get with my sister kinda way. I'm not Zack._

_It's just look at them leaning into each other her head resting on his chest, his arms around her waist as she draws her finger across his form arm. The way she smiles when he whispers something in her ear, the joy and love in her eyes when he place a soft kiss on her neck. I'm happy for Len. But I want that. I want to have Max lean into me like that I want to be able to put my arms around her because she'll let and wants me too. I want to whisper words in her ear and place small kiss down the side of her neck and just behind her ear. I want her to smile that way for me, I want her to look at me like that. I want her to want me they I want her, not this._

_ Remember solider this is fake she doesn't really want you. She wants Logan. Uhch... there it is again that damn name. Oh damn Len's looking at me. No...no I don't want your sympathy. Don't look at me like that. Yes I know, please Len don't! I'll say something stupid, I'll get it wrong. Please stop looking at me like that. Thank you. Oh no...no...that's bad whatever is going on in that pretty transgenic head of yours stop it! Stop it right now. You don't get to raise that eyebrow ate me Missy. Damn it! Biggs...where are you when I need you? God you were the only one who could get Len to stop her schemes, now she's set her sights on me. Oh yeah sure go ahead and laugh. **What, you ****expect me to stop Len from meddling in your love life? Where was your love for me when she was going all out to get me and Cece together, huh dude.** Okay I get I was a complete and total asswipe I should have helped instead of laugh my ass off, but you've got to help me! **Dude maybe you should just sit back and let your sis do what she does best; I mean it worked out for me and Cece. **Yeah it did, didn't._

Alec frowned when he realized that his voice of reason was Biggs he felt a sharp pain of lose when he thought of his friend, nothing had prepared him for the day he lost his best friend and unit member. He felt a hand genteelly rub his chest and looked down to see Max's gloved hand.

"Are you okay? You tensed up a little." She asked concern both evident in her features and voice.

Shaking his head, he surprised himself with his answer, "No."

His answer got several shocked and concerned looks. Helen disentangled herself from Dean and walked over to her brother a foot separated them.

"Alec." Max said in concern.

Helen voice and expression wasn't any different, "Bro?"

He gave both women a shaky smile, "It's nothing really..."

At their mutual glare, he amended, "I was just thinking about Biggs, he would have come up with a great story."

Helen nodded her head, blinking back tears, "He told the best stories." her voice was soft but filled with the same pain as her older brother's.

Dean also nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "I always waited for him to come back from his solo away missions, and you could always count on angry mob..."

The three unit members all smiled and said, "A damsel in distress, a hooker, a man with a gun, and the best fucking meal you ever ate. And dude lots and lots of sex ." The three chuckled there humor tinted with sadness as they remembered their fallen comrade and friend.

The three cleared their throats and discreetly whipped their eyes. Max put her arm around Alec and genteelly rubbed his back, he turned and gave her a grateful smile, taking her free hand and giving it a genteel squeeze silently telling her how much he appreciated her support and understanding.

Logan saw the display of affection between the two and felt his blood boil, "You know you two never did say how you got together." He said eyeing them warily trying to find cracks in their story.

Alec silently glared at the man when he felt Max stiffen next to him.

"Ya know for the ex you seem to have issues with moving on." Dean said giving Logan a disapproving look.

"Well if you're so interested Logi-Bear it kinda happened like this..." Alec said a sneer marring his perfect features.

Any further discussion was interpreted by a voice that had both Alec and Helen grinning from ear to ear.

"You said you a fine specimen and I must rut with you." The man drawled a small on his lips, unlike many other transgenics he was not hansom in an obvious way, his good looks came from his decidedly boy next door quality.

Both brother and sister had the same excited smile on their face, "Sam!"

Helen moved forward fist launching herself into the open arms of the stranger, the hug was long and telling of the true affection the two had for each other.

The tall man picked her up, and breathed in her scent setting her down and pulling away, "I take it your happy to see me sis."

"Of course I am. Where have you been?" She asked as she brushed his dark brown hair out of his warm hazel brown eyes.

"Well as you can imagine getting into Seattle was a bitch. But I'm here now." He said with a boyish smile and a shrug.

"And it's good to see you dude." Alec said moving forward to hug the man as well.

Dean had a small smile playing on his full lips happy in the knowledge that the woman he loved was once again reunited with her family and happy. He noticed the confused frowns on everyone and decided to fill them in as the three siblings chatted away excitedly.

"Sam or X5-500 as he was known in Manticore is Len's twin brother. And as you can tell Alec's younger brother." he said explaining the familyconnection between the three.

"Twins. I thought Manticore was careful about that." Max said her confusion only growing.

Dean nodded his head in understanding, "Normally yeah, the surrogate mother only had one child as the program dictated. But for some fluke, she birthed twins twice. First with X5-493 and Alec and then with Sam and Len."

"What! I thought Alec was Ben's clone." Max stated shocked.

Dean just shook his head. "Nah. I know they looked the same but according to the Doc's Alec is just that little bit taller and stronger. They were twins not twinned." He further explained.

"How do you know all this?" Max asked suspicion coloring her features and she narrowed her eyes at the male transgenic in front of her.

Dean just smirked at her and taking a hand rubbed his chin, "Do you real think Alec was the only one with a good thing going within the lovely gray walls of Manticore. He had the guards covered I had the Lab Techs you'd be surprised at the things I learnt."

"So your sayin' that Manticore screwed up?" OC asked trying to understand the information presented.

"In a big way." Dean said with a grin looking at his three friends and unit members.

"Okay I get the whole Alec has a twin brother bit. What I ain't gettin' is how Helen and Sam are twins?" Sketchy asked tilting his head to the side trying to see a resemblance between the two.

Dean scowled at him but addressed Statics instead, "Are you sure you can like someone this oblivious Stat? I mean seriously!"

The transgenic in question ducked her head blushing and Sketchy frowned then his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh I get it. It's like what they do with tube babies. Put as many as they can in the womb and hope they get at least one."

Dean smirked, "I take it back he isn't that oblivious just a little slow."

"Hey. Lay off Sketchy dude, he's gone to bat for us. Isn't that right buddy?" Alec said giving his ordinary friend his usual care-free smile.

Sketchy nodded his head vigorously and pumped his hand up in the air, "Go transgenic, go."

When Mole cleared his throat Sketchy amended, "Go transgenics and transhumans go."

Mole gave him a curt nod.

Alec, OC, and Max just chuckled at their friend and his antics.

"Dude, introduce me." Sam said elbowing his brother.

"Right sorry. Uh...guys this is my baby brother Sammy. Sam this is Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Statics, Mole, and that is Logan Cale." Alec said pointing to each person in turn.

Sam nodded his head in greeting to each person he gave Max, OC, and Statics one of his charming boyish smiles to which his sister wacked him on the chest.

"What was that for?" He asked outraged that his sister manhandled him in front of the women he was trying to impress.

"Save the smiles idiot. They're all taken. And if OC is going to hook up with anyone she'd want to hook up with me or Statics."

Sam pulled a face, "Gross. Kill the fantasy why don't you."

"I don't know the fantasy is still going strong for me." Dean stated with his sexy-I'm-going-to-seduce-you-now-face as Helen dubbed it.

"Like I'd ever let you watch fool." OC spoke up.

Alec just snorted, "Like he'd ever share."

Max frowned at the comment and looked to Alec silently asking him what he meant by the comment.

The answer surprisingly came from Mole, "Uh...you X5's with your mate for life DNA. I don't know how you can stand it." He said his voice carrying a certain amount of disgust.

Helen just rolled her eyes at the transhuman, "Because the sex becomes the best you ever had Godzilla, but then again you wouldn't know what that is like would you."

"Stuff it, crake whore." He replied in his usual gruff manner.

"Oh please make your freakin' move freak, she's as hard up as you and if you did you might be fun to hang out with." The female replied unfazed by his crass remark.

"Ahh...Len still the same as ever. Man it's good to be back." Sam said smiling at his sister.

"Okay Sam I need you to find Cece you two are now paired off." Alec said relieved to have a solution to a problem that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

Sam's eyes widened, "Me and Cece. Where's Biggs?" He asked shock and concern evident in his voice.

The group all shared a look, filled with trepidation and despair. Sam caught the look and shock his head.

"NO! No...it...how?" He asked his voice strained, tears welling in his eyes.

Mole ever direct and two the point. "Anit-transgens groups."

Everyone watched as Sam clenched his fists his eyes taking on dangerous glint.

"Ordinaries." He stated his voice filled with disbelief and anger.

"Ordinaries who happen to be out of commission. Pretty boy and Dog Boy did a number on them." Mole said pointing a finger at Alec, glad that his friends' murders had been beaten within an inch of their lives.

"Did they bleed?" Sam asked his voice still filled with the same anger.

"They bleed, and begged." Alec answered his voice colder than Max, OC, Sketchy and Logan were used to.

Sam nodded his head and said one word, "Good."

This time nothing could lessen the silence that now engulfed the group.

Sam shock his shaggy brown hair and cleared his voice, "I'll go find Cece." He said his voice tight.

The newest member turned his back on the group and walked away. Helen and Alec watched their brother walk away, tears in their eyes.

Dean shock his head and walked up to Helen encircling her in his arms he placed a soft kiss on her golden brown hair.

"He's going to be okay. Just give him time." He said loud enough so that Alec could hear as well.

They both nodded their heads, Helen tightened her arms around Dean and buried her head in his chest.

The group stood there like that for a while until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Alec turned around to see Tai the young transgenic from earlier.

"Alec sir. We've round up all the old units there are a few transgenic that don't have units or breeding partners what should we do?" He asked their leader.

Alec nodded his head. "Right, good work Tai." He said addressing the young transgenic who gave him a bright smile at the compliment.

"I all the old reformed units to move to the back of the room. The transgenics missing a unit come to the front of the room."

There was a bit of scuffling as the people moved to follow their newest order. Soon there was a line of different transgenics standing in front of Alec looking out of place and uncomfortable.

Alec nodded his head, "Right. Now I want everyone to group up according to your series number."

Once again they silently did as asked.

Max raised her eyebrows surprised at the ease they all followed Alec's orders, all it did was confirm what everyone had been telling her since Alec had been chosen as their leader.

Alec nodded his head at the now reassembled misfits, he turned to Statics.

"What are our best options?" He asked her tilting his head towards the transgenics in front of him.

"Keep the assembled groups as the new units. It would be easier than trying to get acceptance from a previously formed unit." Statics said in answer to his question.

Alec nodded his head and looked at the transgincs in front of him and did a quick head count. When he was pleased with the placement of all units he used his best commanding voice.

"Fall in!"

Sketchy,OC, and Logan were surprised at the precision in which the units lined themselves up.

"Identify yourselves!" He ordered one more time.

The next thing they heard was one by one each unit in loud clear voices stating the number of the unit and their specialties.

Max watched Alec and she he was no longer the laid back joking man she had grown used to, instead he was the solider looking at his profile she saw that Alec was gone and in his place stood 494.

When all the units were identified Alec nodded his head.

"Listen up people. Whether we like it or not we are in here for the long haul. This is war as many of you know. That is why it is crucial that we all work together no matter what. As you know I've been appointed leader of TC and I doubt any of you are going to argue the fact."

Alec carefully scanned the transgenics in front of him. When he saw that no one was going to contest the fact that he was leader he continued.

"I believe it is in the best interest of everyone in TC that we have a representative for each group. That way everyone knows their needs are being spoken for and hopefully meet. Myself and Helen X5-499 will represent the X5's. Who will represent the X6's?" He asked scanning the X6's his gaze calculating as he looked at all the X6's assembled in front of him.

One of the X6 males walked forward his head held high his, "I will sir, as will my Second Cita."

Alec nodded his head, "Name?"

"Pete sir." The X6 answered with a nod of his head.

"The X7's will be represent by Gus and June. The younger X's will be represented by Tai and his second in command. The transhumans will be represented by Mole and Nell. Are we clear?" Alec stated once again scanning the transgenics and transhumans in front of him.

There was a resounding "Sir, yes, sir." That startled both Sketchy and OC.

Alec and his unit members smiled proudly.

"Back to whatever you were doing soldiers. The representatives will stay behind." He said dismissing the assembled transgenics.

The people asked to stay behind came forward, Max was going to step away but Alec grabbed a hold of her arm and forced her to stand by his side.

Sketchy watched fascinated by the silent by play between the transgenics currently standing in a circle, he didn't know how he knew it, he just knew that whatever was going on between them was crucial to the social dynamic. He watched with bated breath until he saw Helen nod and place her arm across a stunned Max shoulders.He turned away when they began to talk about their plans for the next day. Sketchy walked up to OC who was currently leaning against a wall next to Logan.

"Hey." He said standing next to her.

"Hey." She answered, Sketchy felt a twinge of outrage that Logan didn't acknowledge him the former bike messenger thought it was ironic that Alec had always extend him that courtesy even treated him like a friend and a semi-equal and he was the genetically enhanced super-being.

They stood like that for a few minutes not saying anything just looking and the transgenics quietly talking.

"I've never thought Alec would be a super-solider. I mean I knew he could fight...but this..." Sketchy spoke up breaking the silence, making sweeping gestures with his hands to the scene in front of him.

OC nodded her head, "I get yo' fool. I knew Hot-Boy was a transgenic I just never guessed this."

Logan snorted, "They what to get themselves killed by listening to him." He said a sneer marring his hansom features. Sketchy and OC rolled their eyes.

"Don't make be beat your skinny white ass Logan. Alec will do fine, they trust him." OC said defending her friend, she had liked Logan but his condescending manner to Alec really rubbed her the wrong way, anyone with eyes could see that he was in his element.

_What is wrong with this fool, so our boy, screwed up when he first was free. There ain't nothin' wrong wit' that._

"Listen Logan we get you don't like Alec, he stole your girl. Boo-hoo, there is a war going to land on our heads soon, Max and everybody here doesn't need your bitchin'. Grow up and lay of the hatein' it ain't helpin' nobody." Sketchy spoke up his tone angry and to the point.

OC smiled proudly at her friend, it seemed the day's events had changed him for the better.

"What did you get a level head Sketch?" OC asked pride clear in her smile and voice.

Sketchy ducked his head bashfully, "Like you said Cind I had to make a choice. And I did Alec and Max have always been there for me. It only seems right that I'm there for them."

Sketchy said it as if it was the easiest and most natural thing to do in the entire world. She gave him a bright smile and patted his arm. They stood like that for a few more minutes, Logan crossed his arm and began to sulk a little.

I didn't take long for the meeting between the transgenics to break up each going to do what they were ordered to do. Alec along with Max, Statics, Dean, and Helen made their way back to the three.

Alec gave his friends one of his lopsided smiles, "You two look dead on your feet. You'll be bunking with my unit seeing since they already you now, and know you helped us. They're willing to share their space with you." Alec said simply.

OC and Sketchy gave him a grateful smile both had been feeling tired but hadn't wanted to say anything to disturb the tense atmosphere.

"Logan you can have the couch here in HQ." Alec said simply it was clear that it was not up for discussion.

"Okay people let's get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Alec said.

Alec walked back to the computers and quickly began to type.

Helen and Dean spoke up, "Okay follow us."

Sketchy and OC quickly followed the two Sketchy felt himself smile when he felt Statics walk beside him as they made their way to their new sleeping quarters.

OC and Sketchy noticed it wasn't that far from Terminal City's head quarters.

Helen opened a door and indicated for the two ordinaries to go in first. The room they now stood in was a small room it could have quite possibly been a storage room in the past, there were two piece of furniture a drawer and a sofa.

"It's a pull out. You two will have to share. I'm sorry it couldn't be bigger. But this is the closet to HQ and it were we need to be. That door there." Helen said pointing to a door at the other side of the room, they also noticed that the room that they had to share had two other doors one on the right and on the left side of the room.

"Leads to mine and Dean's room. Sam and Cece will be bunking with us, if you ever need them for anything." Helen said in way of explanation.

"The room to your right is Alec and Max's room. The bathroom is through their room. So knocking is a must." Dean said with a smirk.

Helen scowled at the man and gave him as she called them 'a love tap' to the back of his head.

"On your left are Steve and Kelly, Statics, Piper and Jon." Helen continued once again.

OC nodded her head and smiled, "I guess were one happy family."

Helen smiled, "I guess we are."

TBC...

A/N: So you can have an idea of who to picture Sam I hope you all recognized as Jared (the lovely younger Winchester) and DeanI kind of picture Grey's Anatomy Eric Dane a.k.a. McSteamy.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepless nights

**Breaking Dawn**

**Sleepless nights and Nightmares....**

Dean cleared his throat.

"Uhh...something that my lovely other half failed to mention is that we don't lock doors, and besides this door..." he pointed to the door they had came in through, "and the bathroom door, we don't close them."

Sketchy and O.C. frowned at the information.

Helen and Dean gave them identical shrugs, "We don't like locks. And everyone in TC can pick a lock blindfolded underwater; there really isn't much point in it." Helen said her manner flippant but it was obvious by the haunted stares of the beautiful couple that there was more to it than that.

The couple shook their heads and plastered identical fake smiles and the two humans felt their heart break at the lengths the transgenic went to protect others from the darkness of their past. They pulled out of their musings by a knock on the door.

The people in the room turned around to see Joshua standing by the open door.

"Medium Fella said that I could stay with you. X7's take Joshua's bed need rest to patrol." The affable transhuman said.

Helen nodded her head, "The only room with space for another person is Alec's and Max's. You okay crashing with them?" She asked him.

Joshua eagerly nodded his head, "I crash with them."

Helen gave the transhuman a warm smile at his eagerness, as he moved to the door that lead to the adjoining room. She scanned the already crowded room and began to issue orders.

"Sketchy, Cindy, Max...Statics sit down on the couch. Dean moved over to our door." The people did as asked none of them feeling the need to question the woman who was bossing them around.

When everyone was where they were told to be Helen indicated for Joshua enter his newest bedroom. Shaking her head as the tall and lanky transhuman entered the room.

"This is going to be a bitch when everybody bunks down and we pull out the bed." She muttered to herself. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and frowned.

'Damn it. Cece's going into heat.'

"Dean. Sweetie do me a favor take a deep breath." Helen asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The man in questioned frowned at her.

"Whatever rocks your boat honey." He said in reply as took in a deep breath. His eyes widened when he smelt the telling pheromones the early stages of the dreaded heat.

"Fuck." He said under his breath.

Helen scowled, "Literately. This is not good. You need to get Sam and Cece here ASAP." She ordered the man, who nodded his head and was already making his way out the door.

"There's been a change of plans people. Dean and I will also be crashing with you two." Helen said pointing to both Sketchy and OC.

The two frowned, "Uh....you mind telling us why?" Sketchy asked his friend's sister.

"Let's just say when they put in cat DNA they really put in cat DNA." She answered cryptically.

The young man frowned not understanding the importance of what had been said. However, both Original Cindy's and Max's eyes widened at the statement.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked the woman in front of her.

"Simple we're going to lock. Sam and Cece in a room, and let them sweat the bitch out. One of us..." She said pointing to the women, "Will go in every now and then, giving them water and food. The guys will secure the door making sure that no one besides our unit and the ordinaries enter our living space."

"But wouldn't that mess things up?" OC asked thinking back to all the times she had to take care of an emotional Max after her heat related encounters.

"Why would it? Alec paired them off; why else would he do something like that. This isn't Manticore where they hand out all the necessary pills to avoid DNA related complications." Helen said her voice filled with bitterness.

A few minutes later they saw Dean dragging both Sam and Cece by their arms and their lips were fussed in a kiss that put all kisses to shame. The people in the room noted that Sam's clothes were torn and bloody, his shaggy hair was in even greater disarray than it had been when they first saw him. Max noted that his one check was already showing signs of bruising. Looking down she also noticed that his knuckles were swollen and smeared with blood.

They watched with amusement as Dean pushed the oblivious couple into the room and locked the door on them. He let out a tired sigh.

Helen nodded her head in sympathy, "How bad was it?" She asked her voice quite.

"Remember X5- 578?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shit!" Helen exclaimed, "Alec is not going to like this."

Dean jumped away from the door when he felt someone slam into it from the other side.

And with a smirked said, "Ouch...that's gonna leave a bruise."

"Okay one of you hit him." Helen said scowling at the handsome transgenic.

Max happily reached over and slapped the unsuspecting transgenic upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried in outrage. "Mean abusive women, like I was the only one thinking It." he muttered under his breath.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Ya know we can hear you idiot. And just to refresh your non-existing memory. What did I say about talking about my brothers and sex?" She asked hands on hips eyebrow raised.

Dean pouted, "You're just no fun."

When Helen's eyebrow rose even higher, he amended, "Did I say you're no fun. I meant you are the only person who knows fun." He said giving her a smile and a weak chuckle.

Helen gave him a curt nod, "I'm sure that's what you said. You're sleeping on the floor just so you know." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Fuck." He answered under his breath.

The occupants of the room soon grew very uncomfortable when they heard the very audible moans coming from the other room. Helen, Max, Joshua and Dean all let out a disgusted grunt, due to their enhanced hearing they heard what was happening in the neighboring room very clearly. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably when the sounds in the adjoining room got louder and louder.

Helen cleared her throat her checks showing tell-tell signs of a little flush. "I'll see if I can get my hands on a stereo or something." She said as she quickly made her way out of the room.

"I'll see if I can get you guys some P.J's." Dean said equally flushed as he followed his lover out of the apartment.

The awkward silence was broken by Joshua's simple comment, "X5's get busy."

Max shifted uncomfortably as she heard the heated words exchanged by the lovers in the neighboring room. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, and tugged at her shirt, finally standing up, "I'll see if I can help Alec with anything." She said ducking her head letting her long hair hide her blush.

************

Alec was listening to one of the Medic's list all their needs; he nodded his head as he typed away.

"How long before the radio-active junk affects the OC and Sketchy...and him?" Alec asked tilting his head in Logan's general direction.

"It all Depends on their immune-system. Personally I would try and get them out as soon as possible, sir. I'll run a few blood work tests on them to see if I can monitor their condition." The red-headed woman said her green eyes taking in Logan's features.

"He seems a little flushed, I'll wake him up and take him to the Infirmary and give him the once over." The woman said noticing the beginning signs of a blush on the older man's checks.

"Do what you've got to do." Alec answered focusing his attention completely on the information on the screen in front of him. Any further headway with setting up the computer system was once again interrupted by another transgenic.

"Excuse me sir, I need to speak with you." The distinctively female voice said.

Alec turned around to see Gem standing off to the side wringing her hands.

"Can I help you Gem?" He asked calmly trying to keep the wariness out of his voice.

"I don't mean to bother you." She said hastily tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nah, I'm good just finishing up." He said giving her one of his most disarming smiles

She smiled back at him relived, "I know it's silly really. I was trained for this kind of situation, but with my baby..."

Alec nodded his head in understanding.

"Perfectly understandable Gem. I don't mean to blow my own horn...okay well that's a lie. But I happen to be very good at talking myself out of sticky situation; it's what I was trained for." He said giving her one of his trade mark smart-Alec smirks.

She nodded her head, "Well I better get back..."She said pointing her finger behind her absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave Chad or whatever he calls himself nowadays with a baby for too long." He added giving her a friendly smile as he watched her walk away.

When he was sure that nobody was around he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, resting his forearms on his knees Alec let his head hang low, staring intently at the dirty floor in front of him.

After listening to both Gem and Quinn, Alec felt his earlier insecurities about the situation return to him, but this time unlike before Helen wasn't there to pull him away from the edge.

_*__**'Okay Alec you can do this like you told Gem it's what you do**__*. Okay Biggs __I love ya, but you need to stop living in my head. __***No can do buddy. By the way you do know that Cece just went into heat, and that SAMMY is probably test driving the situation*.'**_

Alec felt himself wince at the thought of his brother with his second in command.

_'I'm sorry buddy. If it's any consolation Sam is probably feeling like a piece of shit, with all the guilt and what all. __***Yeah, that makes me feel better, the love of my life is currently getting screwed seven ways to Sunday by that little twrip***__. HEY! That little twrip is by kid brother. And dude you are dead and for reason I can't explain you've become the annoying voice in my head__**.* What can I say life's a bitch. ***__Yeah, yeah laugh it up, Casper.'_

Alec was pulled out of it thoughts by Max calling his name. He rolled his eyes, her voice had taken on that annoyed whiny quality that always had him saying things he didn't mean or did mean just to piss her off.

_'God she was genetically engineered with a stick up her ass. __***And what a fine ass it is.' * **_Alec silently groaned at the thought**.**

_'Shut up my brother is doing your girl. __***Low man. that's just low.* **__Cry me a freakin' river_.'

"What is it Max?" He asked trying to keep his irritation out of his voice.

"I thought you could use some help, your brother and Cece are gettin' their freak on, so..." She said kind of helplessly.

Alec smirked he knew he shouldn't but it was too good of an opportunity to turn down.

"Well I guess your virginal ears couldn't take listening to people gettin' busy. You might want to listen Maxie, maybe you'd learn something."

Alec silently chuckled when he saw her scowl.

_**'*Man is she predictable.* **__I know it's almost. Almost wrong, to push her buttons_.'

"Shut up." Max said slightly irritate, mockingly punching Alec's shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch the physical abuse Max, I bruise easily." He retorted humor evident in both his tone and the twinkle in his green eyes.

"I'm sure you can handle it oh great leader." She snorted, flipping her hair.

Alec's smirk got bigger, "See I knew you liked me, Maxie."

Max gave him one of her rare smiles, "You grow on a person." She said quietly, a light blush warming her checks.

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_ Max asked herself, when she noticed Alec's embarrassed smile and him lowering her head she knew she had.

Alec cleared his throat, "So...uh....how bad was it?" He asked referring to the situation between Sam and Cece.

"According to Helen and Dean it's bad as X5-578." Max answered giving him a helpless shrug.

"Damn it! This is not good. And just for the hell of it, this is hell three times over. In other words were seriously screwed. Might as well hand ourselves over the White right now." Alec all but yelled frustration.

Max frowned at his outburst, in the time she gotten to know Alec she always had the impression that he believed that White was nothing but a frustrating distraction from day to day life. She remembered being annoyed with the handsome transgenic when she flippantly referred to White and the Familiars as the name of a possible rock band.

Alec let out a tired sigh, "Is it taken care of?" He asked once again rubbing the back of his neck.

Max nodded her head, "Your brother looks a little worse for wear I think, but other than that yeah it's all good."

He nodded his head then smirked, "Little Sammy kicked ass and got the girl huh?"

Max left her lips twitch into a small smile at her friend's proud tone.

"Yeah he was all macho what with the bruises and bloody knuckles." She replied in a forced dull tone and a mandatory roll of her eyes.

Alec let out a good humored laugh and stood up threw his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Ahh Maxie, Maxie. So wise yet oh so naive. Sammy for all his training is a passivist, love thy brother kinda guy."

"Where as you are hump thy sister kinda guy." She cut in smirking.

"Gross Maxie. I mean really, don't get me wrong I love my sis. But nuh, no way, no how. Did or will I ever hump my little Len." Alec screwed up his face and his was that of a complete grimace.

Max had to bit her lip from laughing at his expression he looked like a little boy who had just been told he had to eat all his Brussels sprouts if he wanted dessert.

The grimace soon turned into a mischievous smile, "How long was it before Len and Dean hightailed out of the apartment?"

"By the first 'OH! My God! YES!' They both were blushing and the disappeared faster than Sketchy's pay check on a Friday." She said with the same smile.

Alec chuckles a little at the analogy, "Well I guess we should wait here. Don't get me wrong I love little Sammy and Cece..."

"Little Sammy. Shesh Alec are you delusional the guy is taller then you by at least five inches." Max states cutting off whatever Alec was about to say.

"It's two and a half inches. And there are days I wonder what they put in his Wheaties. His growth spurt was just unnatural. Or maybe it's supernatural. I don't know all I know is over night he became the jolly Green Giant."

Alec smiled when he heard Max laugh at what he said glad he was able even if it was just for a little while remove the sadness that resided in her chocolate brown eyes.

They soon were enveloped by a comfortable silence and Alec not wanting to lose the moment, decided it was time to put reality on hold.

"You up for a hand or two of poker."

Max rolled her eyes, "What's the point we both can memorize the cards and know who has what."

Alec just chuckled, "You've never played with an X5 Maxie. Trust me it's not the same."

His tone ironically wasn't filled with innuendo but it did little to stop the warm blush from tinting her checks. She could hear the tiny little voice that she had dubbed her inner-slutty-Max hum in appreciation.

_**'Yeah baby, you can play with me all you like**__. *Would you get your mind out of the gutter he didn't mean it like that. __***I don't care if he means it like that or not. I want it, and if you sold that ugly condo by the Nile you would admit you want it too. You seem to forget I'm **__**you**__. *Shut up! *__**Fine, like that will change anything, either way why don't you try and make him... and you, well us happy by playing a hand or two or as many as he wants.**__'_

Max let out a sigh, "Fine you deal."

When Alex but beamed Max felt her heart warm and was glad she had given into his plea.

He pulled out a deck of cards out of his pocket, "We can't beat money. What little we do have we'll need for TC. So how about favors?" He asked raising a challenging.

Max semi glared but pointed a finger at him and in a tone filled with warning, "Nothing kinky."

Alec just smirked, "And here I was planning on showing you why we would have had angst filled weeks after a heat induced encounter."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Dean ran his fingers through the golden strand of Helen's hair, her head resting on his chest as she drew absentminded figures on his bare chest.

He placed a small kiss to the top of her head and let out a sigh, "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a hint of trepidation.

"Hmmm...."

"Don't, hmmm.....me! Missy I know you're planning something I can practically hear the gears grinding."

The handsome transgenic received a not to gentle slap on his chest.

"My gears don't grind. Yours do. Idiot." the blond huffed.

"Love you too; now tell me what's bothering you?" He said wrapping his arms around her necked torso pulling her closer to him.

She snuggled closer inhaling his scent at the crock of his neck.

"Alec's in love." She said in a quiet voice. Dean nodded his head and rubbed her back.

"I know." Silence engulfed the two trangenics.

"So what's the grand plan?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I haven't got a fucking clue." Helen answered exhaling a tired sigh.

"Well first things first. Get rid of the ordinary. Logan. Is it just me or does his name makes you want to lose your lunch on his ridiculously expensive Italian leather shoes. Voice of the fuckin' people my ass." The blue eyed male transgenic snarked.

"What did she see in him? I mean honestly, all that self righteous humanity. Excuse me as I find the most painful way to kill myself." Helen answered in an equally snarky tone. As she sat up and searched for her clothes.

Dean took an extra minute to examine his lover's form before standing up and searching for his own clothes. He then frowned.

"Ya know. We could easily wait this thing out and let her heat take care of it." He suggested as he stepped into a pair of torn pants.

"Excuse me but where were two hours ago? That little tale we spun is how it would actually go down and I'm not in the mode for that silly, he wants her, she wants him angst." She snarled back nearly tearing her top as she pulled it over her head.

"Didn't say there had to be angst." He shrugged as he held up his shirt and saw the state it was in.

"Why is it that all my clothes end up torn and yours just look rumpled?" Dean asked as he slipped into the now useless t-shirt.

"Because you know if you tear my clothes you'll be eating your own balls and I know for a fact you're attached to them." She answered with a bright smile.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of us being mates? No balls no sex for you."

Helen gave an indifferent shrug of her shoulders, "I'd find a newer and better looking model."

Dean just snorted, "God luck with that. You do know whoever you would choose would be dead before he even thought of getting to first base."

Helen just laughed, "Awww...you do love me." She fluttered her eyelashes in an overly coy manner.

Dean just shook his head and gave her one of his trade mark half smiles, "Yeah...I guess I do." He said seriously.

Helen blushed and walked closer to the man she called her mate and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest, "I love you too." She whispered placing a small kiss over his beating heart.

"So...we love each other. Now what are we going to do about your brother?" He asked looking down at the woman he loved.

Helen let out a sigh, "I don't know...maybe we should just watch and wait. I think we may have to let her heat do most of the work of getting them into bed. But maybe with a nudge here and there from us they may not play out like the soapy drama we mocked."

TBC

AN/ First of all I would like to thank everyone who has read and is still interested in this fic. And would also like to deeply apologize for keeping you waiting for so long since the last up date. A lot of very personal life related things came up; it greatly affected my ability to write I hope this chapter is everything you've all been waiting for. Once again I thank everyone who reads and reviews you all have been very helpful in recapturing my muse.


	7. Chapter 7: The Importance of

**Breaking Dawn**

**The Importance of Being Ernest...**

"I can't believe it! You cheated!" Max huffed throwing down her cards as she lost yet another hand.

So far she owed Alec a back message with scent oils, a home cooked meal

_'I hope he enjoys burnt water'_

Doing his laundry for the rest of the week, and now most embarrassing of all she had in a moment of anger, a foolish moment of hurt pride she had gambled away her darling baby.

"Auh...come on Maxi no one likes a sore loser, plus I told you playing against a transgenic is different." Alec tutted giving her one of his trade mark grins.

"I'm not a sore loser. You cheated." She reiterated glaring at the grinning man in front of her.

"I didn't!" Alec protested glaring right back at her.

Max snorted crossing her arms across her chest, "then explain to me how I lost, when I've never lost at poker since the first time I learnt how to play."

"Simple you can't count the cards like you normally do. Super speed and agility applies to shuffling cards as well Maxi." The blond explained with a smirk and a casual smirk.

Max's mouth opened in astonishment, "You knew!"

Alec held up his hands still grinning, "Hey! How was I to know you were so helpless at poker, I mean seriously, it's like you never played the game."

He said frowning at the brunette in front of him, "You have played poker before Maxie?" He asked squinting at the now flushed transgenic.

Max flushed, "of course I have." She retorted hotly in her own defense.

"Max...did you ever really play, or just learnt how to count the cards?" He asked suspicious when her checks burnt a brighter shade of red he sighed.

"Fine...I'll teach you how to REALLY play, and I won't collect on your baby, but if you think I'm giving the rest up your sadly mistaken. In fact I can feel my neck and shoulders tensing just thinking about how much FUN it's going to be." He finished with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

The next thing Alec knew he was trying to keep himself upright as the female transgenic lunched herself at him, wrapping her slim arms around his waist and quite effectively suffocating by her over enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said over and over

Alec awkwardly patted her back, "Yeah I'm great. But that doesn't mean I can live without my lungs."

Alec sighed in relief when she loosened her grip but didn't remove her arms from around his waist.

Hiding his shock Alec gently wrapped his arms around the small woman.

Alec found himself frowning while he knew Max was sometimes though mostly not directed at him loving person, he knew she wasn't very tactical, another reason her heat related encounters seemed to offend her moral code or something, people got horny too, just as horny as some animals do but Max seemed determined to draw a strong and decisive line between ordinary and Transgenic. But now no matter how much he would have liked Max to be willingly clinging to him he knew something was off.

Looking up saw they a disheveled Dean and Helen walking back to their rooms. Helen looked up at him and frowned with a tilt of her head and frowned.

Alec rolled his eyes at the thoughts running through her head.

_'Is she going into heat I wonder?'_ Helen frowned.

_'Pheleeze if she was going into heat do you think I would still have clothes on.' _

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister than frowned what if Max was going into heat, he hadn't been around her those times maybe it was a reaction she was having to his scent.

When Helen raised an eyebrow Alec released how silly that concept was and flushed a little.

_'Whatever bro, I'll look into it._' Helen gave Alec a small smile and with a shake of her head pulling a confused Dean back to their rooms.

"I hate it when you telecommunicate with Alec, it's freaky." He said petulantly.

"We don't telecommunicate." She answered with a small huff.

"Oh yes you do, it's all looks and teeny eine weine gestures that no one knows but you two and it's like you're having a long drawn out conversation without even saying a word. It's freaky." He finished with a pout.

Helen's shoulders dropped with a shake of her head she gave her mate a smile and pulled him down kissing away his pout,

"Listen carefully Dean and listen good I'm only gonna say this once you got me. Alec is my brother and I love him and I would stand beside him against the hordes of hell, if anything happened to Alec...I...I...my world would fall apart but slowly but surely I would be able to put it back together again. If anything happened to you Dean. I don't think I could serve it."

Dean let out a sigh, "I know the feelings mutual, but's still it's freaky." He added.

"Shut up! I just had a total girly girl moment and that's all you can say. Jerk! Forget what I said, I'd be happy I'd dance on your grave." She huffed rapidly making her way to their quarters.

Entering the room the people inside let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could stand listening to that anymore, I like porn as much as the next guy but that was too much." Sketchy said as he noticed the squabbling couple entering the room with radio and pajama's in hand.

"That bad huh!" Dean said with a smirk

"A man can only listen to so much before his ego will be trashed, and what's going on in there is some serious ego trashing noises."

Helen wrinkled her nose, "I so did not need to hear that, uch I don't want to think about my brother having sex." She said with a shudder.

Helen quickly tossed the newest roommates a set of sleepwear and with little thought turned on the stereo.

"Now that's what like to hear! Where did you find this?" Sketchy asked when the first few cords were heard.

"Don't know came with it." Dean said with a careless shrug.

"It came with it! Do you know how hard it is to find classic metal rock in this post pulse wreck we call our world. This is AC/DC man only one of the best bands."

"It's just music dude, chill and try to get some sleep." Dean said giving Sketchy and strange look before he threw a pillow and a blanket on the floor and laid down on the make shift bed.

Helen sat down next to Dean and lay down next to him using Dean's chest as her pillow.

"Night all."

The rest of the group did the same knowing that there wasn't anything else they could do.

"It's simple Maxie first things first you gotta know what kind of Poker you're playing Texas Hold'em, the deck, poker hands, Omaha, seven stud. We'll start with the deck which is the easiest and we'll work our way up from there." Alec went on to explain the rules to Max.

"Got that." Alec asked

Max slapped Alec's knee, "I never learnt to play poker doesn't mean I'm stupid or slow, genetically engineered super solider here, I have kicked your ass."

"Obsessed with my ass Maxie." He said giving her a grin and wink.

"Shut up and deal bitch." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Bitch! Been lookin' in the mirror super solider." He retorted dealing out the cards.

It didn't take fifteen minutes before the hand was over.

"I don't get it I blame the ruins. You're crap at poker. No transgenic is crap at poker you're a freak among freaks Maxie."

Arms crossed and pouting Maxie huffed, "You suck."

"I don't suck you're the one that sucks at baby poker." He said shaking his head and placing the deck in his pocket.

"I want a rematch." She said with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Later, I need to sleep and so do you, busy day tomorrow, come one sweetie time for beddie bye." He mocked grabbing hold of her crossed arm and pulling her out of her chair and towards their apartment.

When Max and Alec got there they found Sketchy, O.C. Joshua, Stats all asleep together on the pull out bed, whereas Helen and Dean were sleeping curled around each other on the floor.

"Not much space left to sleep." Alec muttered closing the door behind him.

"We could always sleep in the other room." Max said.

"And risk the chance of having to bunk with the dynamic duo, in a twin bed no thank you. I'll risk the overcrowded hard dirty floor." Alec said with a mock shudder as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket.

As laid down on the floor next to Helen.

Max still standing and began looking around, not being able to find a comfortable place to sleep she frowned.

"Maxi were cats just curl up anywhere warm and you'll fall asleep trust me."

He said quietly as he rearranged himself to curl around his sister.

Max was stunned when the obviously possessive and jealous Dean pulled Alec and Helen closer to him.

Feeling a little awkward and out of place Max rigidly placed laid down next to Alec making sure she gave him her back.

TBC

A/N: I'm back I'm still crazy busy and for a while there I have a bad case of writers block. But I'm back now hopefully I will update sooner than three years later. It's going to take some time I really want to build up the Alec/Max romance I don't want it to be heat induced story. Not that I don't love them.

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and still sticking with this story, and everyone that added it to their favourite list, thank you I could only see the automated notification before I hog tied and beat up my muse and told her to get back to work.

You've all been to kind and I hope that this chapter holds you guys over.


End file.
